In The Dark
by Charla Camelia
Summary: hidup Haruno Sakura agak berubah karena suatu insiden yang tidak bisa di ingat olehnya. Jadi siapa pria misterius yang selalu ada di dalam mimpi buruknya dan apa yang dia inginka darinya? "karena setiap tindakan pasti selalu memiliki akibat" first story. SasuSaku. RnR please?


.

.

.

Disclaimer:Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Dan Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini!

_Selain untuk bersenang-senang B) _

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pairing: SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

_Rate: M_

_ (AN: buat jaga-jaga kakak karena adek masih polos :v)*di bacok*_

* * *

_**prolog**_

_**nightmare and him…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_…._

* * *

_…_..Gadis itu kini berada di tengah sebuah ruangan kuno yang gelap. Satu-satunya sumber penerang berasal dari cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela yang kacanya telah pecah.__

_gadis itu mendangi telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya kaca itu berserakkan di sekitarnya. Dengan pandangan malas gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatanya mencari-cari sebuah pecahan kaca yang menurutnya cocok untuk rencananya. Tidak memngacuhkan rasa sakit saat pecahan kaca itu mengiris dagingnya, gadis itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dia mendapatkan pecahan kaca yang berukuran agak panjang._

'_tepat menusuk jantung' pikirnya _

_Gadis itu kemudia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan waspada ke seluruh ruangan gelap itu, tidak ada yang istimewa dari ruangan kuno selain jam besar yang tua dan beberapa perabotan yang hancur karena ulahnya sendiri._

_Yeah, di dalam ruangan ini tidak ada yang istimewa bagi gadis itu kecuali pria yang bersembunyi di bagian gelap rungan ini, pria yang sejak tadi selalu mengawasinya._

_Gadis itu memang tidak bisa melihatnya, namun dia tahu pria itu selalu berada di dekatnya dan mengawasinya, karena pria itu lah yang membuatnya mengalami mimpi buruk ini._

_Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya….._

_"_jadi itu yang kau harapkan bukan?" pria itu berkata dengan nada mengejek dari kegelapan.__

"_persetan denganmu" makinya dengan kasar, gadis itu meludah kesamping seakan-akan dia baru saja memuntahkan sebuah racun di dalam kata-katanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dengan mata emerald yang penuh tekad dan sebuah seringai mengejek bermain di bibir tipisnya saat dia mengarahkan benda tajam itu tetap di jantungnya. _

_Sedangkan pria itu hanya mengawasinya dengan satu alis yang terangkat keatas._

"_lagi pula ini akan segera berakhir"sambungnya sambil menghembuskan nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. Secara perlahan seringai di bibir tipisnya memudar dan tangannya gemetar saat dia secara perlahan menggerakkan benda tajam itu ke dadanya._

"_kau takut bukan?"._

_Gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan nafasnya tercekat 'tidak!, jangan biarkan pria itu membuatmu takut' pikirannya berteriak. Dia segera membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap tajam pada pria yang sejak tadi mengawasinya di sudut ruangan._

_Pria itu hanya menyeringai dengan penuh kesombongan lalu dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia manapun, pria itu kini berdiri berhadapn dengan gadis itu._

_kulit pucat pria itu tampak sempurna di bawah cahaya bulan dengan wajah yang tampan. Gadis itu mungkin akan berpikir kalau dia seorang malaikat, tapi tidak,_

_Tidak dengan tanduk dan sayapnya…..serta…._

_Matanya yang merah darah…_

_Meletakan tangannya ke dagu gadis yang malang itu, secara perlahan dia mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya._

_Emerald yang indah bertemu dengan Merah yang mengerikan…._

_Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis itu, karena dia telah terhipnotis oleh mata itu mendekatkan wajahnya._

"_sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu 'sayangku'" pria itu berbisik di telinganya lalu ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai mencium leher gadis itu. Gadis itu segera mendorong tubuh pria tersebut dengan kasar._

"_itu tidak akan terjadi" ucapnya sambil menatap pria tersebut dengan marah. Sedangkan si pria hanya terkekeh geli karena pernyataan tersebut._

"_tidak sayangku, kau tidak akan bisa" pria tersebut berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "lagipula ini sudah di takdirkan" lanjutnya sambil menatap gadis itu._

"_t..ti..dak" gadis itu berbisik sambil melangkah mundur._

"_cobala untuk menerima kenyataan, lagipula semua ini karena kesalahanmu sendiri" pria itu melangkah maju ke arahnya sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri._

"_bahkan jika kau mencoba untuk menolaknya, ingatlah kita telah di takdirkan" lanjutnya sambil membelai pipi gadis tersebut._

"_dan setelah kita bertemu kembali, kau akan menjadi milikku…" penglihatan gadis itu memburam dan segalanya tampak menghitam…_

"_Sakura…." Dan semuanya gelap saat pria itu mengatakan namanya…_

…

* * *

"hosh…hosh.." gadis itu bangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan baju miliknya basah karena keringat.

'sialan' pikirnya . Melirik sekilas ke jam digital di atas meja dia mengendus kesal saat menyadari bahwa itu masih Jam 2 malam kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran sedang miliknya.

'siapa pria itu?' adalah pertanyaan sama yang telah menghantui pikirannya sejak dia mengalami mimpi buruknya, dan bahkan sampai sekarang dia sendiri tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Sakura menghelai nafas pelan saat merasakan angin malam yang berhembus pelan dan secara perlahan tidur mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya. Namun kali ini dia tidak memimpikan apapun selain kegelapan. Bahkan tidak memperhatikan 'pengunjung' lain di sudut kamarnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dirinya dengan mata merah miliknya.

"_segera kita akan bertemu lagi…..sayangku" _adalah apa yang pria itu katakan sebelum dia pergi menggunkan jendela untuk keluar dari kamar gadis tersebut….

….

_to be continued….._

* * *

**AN:**

**yoo!**

**This my first story ….eh?!**

_(AN :Author sok bahasa inggris :v)_

Btw ini cerita di tulis Cuma buat senang-senang aja, karena mumpung lagi dapat ide (tipe orang dengan imajinasi yang sempit (''': wkwkwkw) jadi maaf kalau awalnya juga gak nyambung ha ahaha *garing lu njir*….

**So see you in the next chapter :***

**Btw please review if you like it ;)**


End file.
